horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jester
A Jester is a serial killer who dresses as a clown, either to lure victims into his clutches or to fulfill a personal fantasy. Jester may refer to: *Jester (Demo6) (Demo) *Jester (HrC016) (Rookie) *Jester (HrC017) (Experienced) *Jester (HrC018) (Veteran) Sunny the Clown The original cycle of Jester figures portrays Sunny the Clown, a slasher who killed many people in the San Francisco Bay Area in the mid to late 1970s. Sunny was a children's entertainer with a regular show on local public television. Meeting with limited success and working under stressful conditions, Sunny developed a small but passionate young fanbase over a period of several years. Although Sunny was a hit with children who were familiar with his show, shady business practices and poor marketing strategies at KWZK resulted in relative obscurity for the clown, and his existing viewers grew too old for his childish antics much faster than new ones could discover them. Ratings dropped, as did profits, and as a result, the budget of the show. In late 1977, the show's cast and crew began to notice subtle changes in Sunny's behavior. He spent more time getting into character and practicing lines. He put on his makeup early in the day and sometimes never took it off until the next morning. Eventually he began to insist that his coworkers refer to him in-character, as Sunny, rather than by his real name. As ratings shrunk, his obsession grew. One day in early 1978, he arrived to work before anyone else with a large hunting knife. When the stage crew started to arrive a short time later, Sunny went into an intense and vaguely nonsensical rant about, "really making people laugh," before killing two women and one man and severing their heads. More crewmembers were slain as they arrived one or two at a time to the small San Fancisco film set. A few, however, managed to escape and call the police. A small squad arrived to neutralize the one-man massacre, but by the time they arrived on the scene, Sunny had left, taking a box full of severed heads with him. Several days later, Sunny was located and ambushed by police. In the ensuing chase, he inflicted a number of injuries to the police and killed one of them. It was during this time that he famously threw four severed heads at a policeman, which was caught by a security camera and aired that night on the Channel 6 News. Sunny was injured by police gunfire, captured and executed for his crimes. Ten years later, a string of decapitations in the Bay Area again made news. Police refused to comment on any leads, but the media took it upon themselves to make the comparison to the Sunny the Clown murders and label the killer a copycat. In a letter to the editor of the Bloomington Herald, published April 20, 1989, a writer claiming to be responsible for the murders also claimed to be the original Sunny the Clown, come back from the dead for revenge. Story Appearances *Jester by CDugger Flavor Text Appearances *Jester (Demo6) *Jester (HrC016) *Jester (HrC017) *Jester (HrC018) Category:Monster Profiles Category:Story Elements Category:Slashers Category:Characters